


Coercion and Problem Solving

by 19_empty_vacancies



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Night Night Bergara is pretty implied while Legs Madej is what Ryan is calling Shane, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_empty_vacancies/pseuds/19_empty_vacancies
Summary: “This is taking too long, I’m calling in help.”Lifting his cigarette to his mouth, Ryan shrugged. “Go for it. But we need results fast, I’m sure Boss’s getting tired ‘a waitin’.”





	Coercion and Problem Solving

They’d been working all night; hours of work and their boy still wasn’t talking. He’d been slumped in his chair, tired of waiting and itching for the chance to get in there because if there was one thing he was good at, it was getting results. But Marchy Baby had frowned and shaken his head before straightening from where he’d been leaning against the wall, arms crossed tight as they’d listened to the next room’s heavy sounds. Ryan tracked Marchbank lazily, eyes following the sharp movements as he pulled his phone out of pocket.

“This is taking too long, I’m calling in help.”

Lifting his cigarette to his mouth, Ryan shrugged. “Go for it. But we need results fast and I’m sure Boss’s getting tired ‘a waitin’.”  

The drag of TJ’s hand across his beard was always fascinating to hear, the raspy sound belying the fact that it was soft as a mother and he should know, it was Ryan’s job (more a due really, TJ truly was a stupendous friend; an even better enforcer and he liked the display of trust that it represented) to keep that face warmer looking pristine and just the slightest bit menacing. Raising the phone to his ear, TJ walked out of the room to talk over whatever schmo TJ figured was willing to do their bidding. 

The hour waiting for Marchbank to return was spent with his feet kicked on top of the crate in front of his chair, head slowly tilting back to rest against the seat’s high back while he exhaled a hefty cloud of smoke. Sitting in a decrepit room lit by a couple standing lights and full of old, abandoned furniture probably leaned into too many clichés but who was going to complain? Besides, it was peaceful and the sound of Mark working their boy over in the next room added to the ambiance and Ryan felt like he was slipping into a meditative state, like he’d reached his enlightenment; all that was around him were the comforts of home regardless of the scenery. 

The sound of approaching footsteps and the door opening brought an end to his internal flowery thoughts and with a deep exhale Ryan lifted his head and opened his eyes.

He watched TJ walk through and following him was the tallest mother fucker Ryan had ever seen, long limbs swathed in a slim black suit that only made the guy look taller as he ducked under the doorframe. He didn’t really look like much, weird face, clear framed glasses and legs that went on for miles, but the guy had an air about him that sent a thrill down Ryan’s spine. 

And that? That was interesting enough for him to drop his feet to the ground, sit up and give him his full attention. 

TJ motioned for his guy to step fully into the room and Ryan watched enrapt as he moved forward to drop his dark pea coat over the back of the other chair across from him and oh, would you look at those hands. 

A flash of those hands wrapped around his throat, wrapped around his  _ wrists _ lit up his brain like lightning before it was gone.

TJ resumed his lean against the wall, slate eyes flicking over the two before settling on Ryan and reading everything on his face (one of the few who could). 

“Play nice, Bergara.”

Ryan quirked his eyebrow, eyes never leaving the interloper. “I’m only looking, Marchy.”

“Your looking is never good for me.”

Long Legs gave the faintest of smiles, and Ryan noted that since entering and giving an initial scan of the room, his eyes hadn’t left him. 

Ryan always did like putting on a show.

“Who’s your friend, Teej? You’re being a truly terrible host, not introducing us.” Ryan settled back once more, and casually spread his legs and  _ oh, would you look at that? _ Legs' eyes flicked down his body, paused, and then returned back to his own.

He heard TJ grumble something about mistakes before speaking up. “Meet Shane Madej, he’s our top coercion expert.” 

Torture. 

Something purred in the depths of his chest. This was going to be fun. 

He could feel TJ’s pained stare drilling into the side of his face. “Shane, this is Ryan Bergara, he’s our problem solver.”

Legs’ eyebrows rose. “So why call me when you got your muscle right here?”

Ryan couldn’t help his satisfied hum. “I’m under strict orders to wait, we need answers and I’m more in favour of getting messy.” Their constant eye contact allowed for Ryan to see the micro smile ghost aross Madej’s face before it flattened as he finally turned to TJ, all business.

“How long’s your guy been in there?”

“Coupla hours. Half of which I think was just him taking his fill. We don’t take too kindly to double crossers.”

While the two began to talk business, Ryan slid from his seat and moved to the other door, pausing for a moment to withdraw another cigarette and his lighter. Inhaling deeply, he savored the rush of nicotine and exhaled with a pleased sigh as he knocked once before stepping inside.

Mark had worked up a sweat, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows and once he finished moving with the follow through of his punch he looked up. Ryan moved from looking at Mark down to the bruised face of what used to be someone he considered a friend. It was a shame.

“Time to take a break, big guy.”

He’d interrupted before there could be more blood.

Mark didn’t question the break and moved silently around Ryan and slipped through the door, closing it softly. It was just the two of them now and the sound of wet breathing filling the small grey room. 

Tucking his left hand into his pocket, Ryan watched detached as blood dripped from a slack mouth, right hand lifting to bring his smoke back to his lips. 

When he spoke, it was soft and around the cigarette. “You sure you don’t want to start talking?”

“They send you in here to finish me off, Bergara?” 

Ryan barely managed to refrain from rolling his eyes at the dramatic words accompanied by the lifting of his head. He’d forgotten how much he hated the way he spoke around questions, the way he tried to spin the conversation backwards or off kilter. But then again, Bennett always was one for a flair of drama. Must be loving this then, miserable fuck.

“Honey, you wish I’d finish you off. But no. We’re keeping you around for a little longer. At least, until you’re no longer useful to us.”

The door opened behind Ryan and he flicked his gaze up to the large mirror on the back wall to see Madej had entered the room and was standing against the door. His eyes alight with intent and with the smallest smile that promised results. He hadn’t deigned to taking off his suit coat or to even undo his shirt's top button. No, he was put together, and he looked pristine. 

Pristine and dangerous. 

Ryan walked around Bennett and after tucking his cigarette into the corner of his mouth he dropped his hands on to his shoulders and squeezed. He felt him tense beneath his hand, felt it when he started to shake slightly.

“You’re done, Brent. The only way to help yourself is to talk.”

The laugh that escaped was forced but Ryan had to admire his balls. “Oh, you should know by now that I ain’t saying shit, Ryan.” 

“I’d hoped you’d say that.” 

Looking up, Ryan met Madej’s eyes. “Think you can convince him to change his mind?”

That smile widened ever so slightly. “Oh, I can convince him of far more than that.” 

“How long?”

Shane stepped forward and Ryan felt Brent tense up again. “Not long.”

The heat that pooled low in his belly at the smooth tone would have to be put aside for now but Christ as his witness, Ryan would be revisiting it. Dark eyes flicked up to Ryan’s and it felt like Mr. Long Legs over there could read everything Ryan was feeling; he only hoped that he wasn’t alone in feeling that heat.

Slapping Bennett’s shoulders, he stepped back. “Have fun, boys!”

Ryan moved around the room to the door and made sure he brushed against Madej’s arm as he slipped out. 

As the door closed behind him, Ryan watched Marchbank gently wrap Mark’s fist, the two talking softly. Crossing the room, Ryan resumed his place in the chair and swung his feet back up onto the crate, settling down to wait for results.

Mark nudged his shoe as he walked passed. “We’re going to get coffee. Keep an ear out, we’ll be back soon.”

As their footsteps faded out Ryan wondered when he’d begin to hear noise coming from the other room; tried to imagine the process Madej went through to have him so confident in his abilities. Naturally these thoughts lead down the path of wondering what else he was confident about, what other abilities was that stick insect capable of? 

The sudden scream that erupted from the room had Ryan itching to find out.

 

Mark and TJ had been back for twenty minutes when the knock of the door signaled that Shane was finished. Moving as a unit they entered the room, surveying the scene before them. Upon first inspection it didn’t look like anything had been done to Bennett, but they could tell something was off. He was shaking and looked worse than when Mark had been working him over.

Madej was leaning against the wall behind Bennett, legs crossed, hands in his pockets; looking as cool and collected as when he’d entered. The only detail that showed he’d done anything was the tiny speck of blood on his cheek.

“Tell them, Brent.”

The three stood shoulder to shoulder, silent and stoic unless asking questions. Ryan had a hard time paying attention to the information Brent was spilling, as focused as he was on Legs, and not for the first time in his career was he glad that he wasn’t the details guy. Sure, he’d ask for a low-down after but well. He couldn’t help being distracted. 

It was enticing, watching the way Madej kept Brent on track, his voice smooth with his commands to keep talking. When Brent hesitated, and Shane got in close to press his cheek to matted hair (the way Bennett had flinched made something deep in Ryan’s chest sing) and whispered in his ear to keep going, the way he’d hovered there as Brent continued before pulling away. 

Ryan had been correct when he’d labeled him as dangerous. He couldn’t wait to find out just how much.

Bennett continued to spill before looking at Ryan, eyes wide as the magnitude of his situation finally dawned on him. “Please, don’t kill me.” 

Long fingers brushed against Brent’s shoulder and up his neck, Ryan fixated on them for a moment, on the flinch they produced with slightest touch, before returning his gaze to the face of their traitor. “Is that everything, Brent?”

“Yes.”

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Are you absolutely certain, Brent?” TJ asked, his voice both soothing and dripping with malice. 

Bennett nodded frantically, “Yes, yes that’s everything! I swear!”

TJ nodded and Madej crossed the room, plucking the second cup from Mark’s hand and left the room. 

“That’s good. You did so good, Bennett.” Ryan watched Brent stiffen and felt his body begin to thrum with excitement. He knew what was coming. 

TJ sighed. “There’s just one problem left however. And we can’t have it hanging around.” Mark silently left the room while TJ backed up, leaving Ryan in the forefront. “Goodnight, Brent.”

The sound of the door closing behind him must’ve sounded like a final bell’s toll for Brent but all he heard was the signal to go ahead. 

“Guess you stopped being useful.”

 

The laugh Ryan let out at Brent’s first screams were practically drowned out and through the door they were muffled but the three men in the room heard it and settled in. Who knew how Bergara planned on solving their problem this time. 

When Ryan stepped out of the room fifteen minutes later he was wiping his bloody forearms on the towel Mark had left in there. The excited thrum that had been buzzing beneath his skin was beginning to mellow out, the single-track line his thoughts had been focused on was fading and soon he’d be back to his usual self. 

Still wiping his arms, Ryan spoke up. “Call Eugene and his boys, I’m sure they’ll come up with some creative ways to clean the place.”

TJ nodded and together they silently packed up their things and filed out of the room, emerging into crisp night air three flights of stairs later. 

Mark and TJ broke away, walking in different directions with the nonverbal agreement to split up and lay low for the next day. Shane started walking while Ryan hung back, watching him go. Before he could say anything however, Shane spoke over his shoulder. 

“You coming?”

 

The pooling heat that Ryan had pushed to the side earlier came flooding back, settling heavy and low in his belly and he was in step with Legs without a second's thought. Images flashed across his mind of all the things he planned on doing to Madej, of all the things he hoped Madej was planning on doing to him.

He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested to know, I was inspired by NCIS episode "Honor Code" and couldn't stop thinking about Shane doing the interrogation and thus this was born!
> 
> If you want to see more from me, drop me a line on my [tumblr](https://falling-into-vacancies.tumblr.com). Also check out the [list](https://falling-into-vacancies.tumblr.com/post/178307096869/while-i-was-on-school-placements-i-had-some-free) I have for fics I plan on writing and if you want one in particular. Will I get to it with a quickness? We'll find out together.


End file.
